


On The Ice With You

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa Lance and Lotor under the mistletoe, Acxa is a show off and an adrokable attention whore, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Haggar finds a new hobby, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Lance is a bit of a troll, Mistletoe, Multi, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Christmas fluff: Veronica teaches Acxa about the joys of ice skating, hot chocolate, and mistletoes.





	On The Ice With You

She was wobbly and unsteady and Veronica had to help keep her upright. It was still so hard to fathom that Acxa had never seen snow before and, by extension, had no clue how to ice skate. But man, was she thrilled about that. Frankly, Veronica was flattered to have the pleasure of walking Acxa through her first Christmas. 

Acxa gripped her hand tightly as she made her second attempt to ice skate correctly. The first mishap involved her putting one foot on the ice and then falling flat on her back with a grumbled, “you didn’t tell me, that it was slippery.” 

“Here, like this.” Veronica instructs, demonstrating again, the proper ice skating form. Acxa does her best to mimic it. For all of her grace and strength in space, she seemed so uncertain and unsteady on the ice. It was rather precious if she had to say. 

For the first few laps around the rink, Veronica stuck very close the rather confused Galra. By the fifth or sixth, she let go of Acxa’s hand. The woman had reached out to her but Veronica told her that it was time to try it on her own again.   
Naturally, the Galra was on her ass again almost as soon as Veronica put some real space between them. Veronica had to laugh and roll her eyes. “You were doing so good! What happened.” 

“You let go.” Acxa grumbled. 

And two theories formed in her mind. “Okay, either you just want my attention, or you’re nervous.” 

“No.” Acxa denied. 

“No, you don’t just want to hold my hand or no, you’re not nervous?”

“Both.” Acxa stated. It was one of the least believable things Veronica has heard in a while. 

“Alright, well I’m going to go get us some hot chocolates, so you stay put, okay?”

“Hot chocolates?” 

“You’ll see in a minute.” Veronica smiled. “Just stay put for a second.” 

She debates on whether or not she should request marshmallows for Acxa’s drink or not. Ultimately she decided that she would let the Galra try it plain first and see how she liked it. She paid for the drinks and made her way back towards Acxa. She would probably have to help her get off of the ice and out of the skates. But when she got there, her girlfriend was absent. “Really, Acxa.” She muttered softly to herself. And then she heard a small choir of, ‘ooo’s’ and a small, ‘look at that!’ Veronica set their drinks down next to her book, she might as well see what the commotion was. 

It was drawing a bit of a crowd that was for sure. Upon making her way towards the front Veronica caught her girlfriend in the middle of the most graceful flip jump she had ever witnessed. Her jaw dropped. Acxa followed up with an elegant Lutz jump. And then she spotted Veronica in the crowd. 

“You do just want attention!” Veronica accused with a teasing smile.

The Galra made her way to her. “Maybe a little.” 

“A little? You have a small crowd gathered here.” Veronica rolled her eyes again.

“Yes.” Acxa agreed. 

“Come on, it’s time to stop showing off and start tasting hot chocolate.” She took her girlfriend’s hand and led her to the tables. She decided that Acxa was more than capable of taking off her own skates. She handed her a mug. 

Acxa seemed to inspect it for a while before bringing it to her lips. But she didn’t take a drink. Instead she gave it a small sniff and then dipped her tongue in it. She did this once more before deciding that it would be safe to drink. 

“You are so bizarre.” Veronica muttered under her breath. Acxa took no notice.

The Galra’s face lit up. “It tastes really good!” 

“Doesn’t it?” Veronica agreed, taking a drink for herself. It cheered her to know that Acxa was so delighted by something so small, in fact she believed that this was the most cheerful she had seen her girlfriend all year. 

“More?” She requested, pushing the mug towards Veronica. 

“How about when we get home and start watching Christmas shows?” Veronica suggested. 

Acxa didn’t seem exactly fond of the answer but she agreed anyways. She didn’t quite have much of a choice being as she didn’t have much Earth currency to spend. Regardless, Veronica had a few plans that she was certain would make up for saying no.

.oOo.

She was true to her word and let Acxa have not just one more glass, but two glasses, of hot chocolate as they watched The Grinch. “Hunk makes some really good hot coco.” Veronica commented. But she didn’t think that Acxa was listening, she was rather enticed by the tune from the movie. Occasionally, she would point at the Grinch and remark that he looked and acted like a fuzzy, green Lotor.  
Naturally, the man was within earshot and had a great many protests about that observance. 

Acxa declared that he was just frustrated because his dear mum, Haggar was going to make him wear the gaudy sweater she knitted for him. He warned the rest of them that she had sweaters for the lot of them and would make them wear them on Christmas day. 

Acxa didn’t seemed phased in the slightest, unlike Veronica, who didn’t want to know what the Galra take on ugly Christmas sweaters was. 

She watched her girlfriend stand to go help Lotor hide from his mother. The pair made it almost past Lance and to the door when Veronica cried out, “wait!”

The two turned around. 

“Look up.” Veronica pointed. 

The pair followed her gaze. 

“Ooooohh…” Lance spoke with a smug smirk. “guess I get two smooches tonight.” He wriggles his eyebrows.

“You get what?” Lotor grumbled. 

Veronica sauntered up. “That, is what we Earthlings like to call a mistletoe.” 

“A what?” Acxa asked.

“A mistletoe. Basically, you have to kiss whoever you’re standing under the mistletoe with. Looks like you, Lotor, and Lance are have a kiss triangle.”

“Pucker up, Lotor!” Lance declared. 

The relief that filled Acxa’s eyes at being forgotten was off the charts. And became even more so when Lance planted one on a flustered Lotor. 

“Your turn, Lotor!” Lance shouted. “Give Acxa a little kiss.” 

Hesitantly he pressed his lips to Acxa’s forehead and it was her turn to blush and then she gave Lance his kiss on the cheek.

“This is golden.” Keith whispered from the other side of the room. 

“One for the scrapbooks.” Pidge agreed.

Veronica could practically feel Shiro and Allura rolling their eyes. She watched her very satisfied brother walk off to join the other paladins, leaving a very flustered Lotor in his wake. Goal forgotten, Acxa made her way back to Veronica. And Coran replaced her under the mistletoe toe, looking rather spiffy in an Earth-made tux and a sharp mustache. 

“Oh, Coran.” Hunk remarked as he offered Veronica and Acxa some gingerbread. 

“Can I dip this in hot chocolate?” Acxa asked. 

“I suppose that you can.” Veronica answered. 

Acxa looked at her expectantly so she held out her unfinished cup and let the Galra test her idea. 

“You want to finish the movie?”

Acxa nods. 

“Oh! Oh! Can I join you guys, I love the Grinch.” Hunk remarked. 

“Why not, come on.” Veronica smiled. She watched him make himself cozy on the sofa next to them and bundled she and Acxa up. She rested her head in the crook of Acxa’s neck and let the Galra kiss the top of her head. She truly was having an interesting holiday season.


End file.
